


Matter of trust

by SSC



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - IDW Publishing
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Способы расслабиться на долгой войне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [-solar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=-solar).



\- Как вы знаете, это уже не первое правонарушение, допущенное врекерами в этом орне. И это недопустимо! - Проул резко повернулся. Он уже не сидел за столом, как в начале, а мрачно расхаживал туда-обратно перед внимающим нагоняю Спрингером и смотрящим что-то в сети без отрыва от проработки Капа.  
 _Белая рука медленно сваливается вниз с кокпита. И это плохой признак — функции раскалибровались. Но кто-то несет и несет, в абсолютной темноте отрубившегося воприятия, в звенящей тишине — сквозь нее далеко-далеко пробиваются выстрелы. Зато почему-то слышно шум работающих механизмов — прямо рядом. Гул гидравлики в мощных сервоприводах, чистый и ровный ход громадных стыков, шорох пластин от быстрой ходьбы._  
\- ...если такое повторится, я не смогу давать вам операции класса А-6, вы же их всех стремитесь переубивать! Я же ясно сказал — сопровождение, соп-ро-вож-де-ние! - Проул подошел совсем близко, и глянул снизу вверх, в равнодушную оптику Спрингера, - ну что непонятного?  
\- Первыми засекли. Первыми начали палить. Все в отчете. Доказательства с камер.  
\- С оптики. С рандомным временем, - Проул разъяренно скрипнул кулаком, - вы запороли мне ценный план.  
\- Пошлите других, - Спрингер не улыбнулся.  
\- Как будто у меня есть выбор!  
Проул резко дернул кулаком, но сдержался, повернулся спиной, встопорщив дверцы до скрежета.  
«Выходные срежет», - Кап добавил в сообщение эмотикон, - «чего это он так бесится?»  
Спрингер в ответ скинул только короткий эмотикон недоумения. Шлак разберет Проула, то «наши доблестные помощники», то вдруг выволочка. Высокие планы стратегического процессора. А спина неполирована.  
 _Пауза — очень долгая для того, у кого нет ни зрения, ни слуха. Механизмы почти замерли, только порой слышен шорох, и это страшно — вдруг тот, кто его несет, тоже дезактив? Умер, внезапно, резко. Снесен шлем, или раскрылась кассет-бомба у Искры, или Искру потушили, какими-нибудь шлаковыми разработками... но нет сил дергаться, даже нет сил паниковать. Только ждать — пауза, пауза, пауза. И только тихий шорох мощных, апгрейженных вент-систем._  
\- Вы просто не можете себе позволять такие жертвы среди мирного населения! Мы — не можем! - Проул резко повернулся, и теперь Спрингер понял, чего это его распаяло. Пятнадцать дезактивов случайных свидетелей. Бывает. Впрочем, Проул так не считал, и продолжал распекать на все болты.  
Неважно. Они выполнили свою работу, насколько это было возможно — тайная переброска войск десептиконов в зону Гарруса сорвана, планета под длинным номером и местным красивым названием — от десептиконов зачищена, потери ничтожны, к тому же — из местного боевого отряда, а не случайные свидетели. Им еще повезло, что это был боевой отряд, а не подпольщики. Еще пару циклов переговоров с десептиконами — и местные бы узнали, что такое «шестая фаза» и как красиво зачищает планету Блэкшэдоу. Он был уже на подлете.  
\- Их восемь миллионов, - проворчал Спрингер, - новых сделают.  
Не то чтобы это было необходимо говорить. Выволочка уже заканчивалась, а тут Проул взвился, как атакующий джет, и приказом выставил Капа. Старый врекер только хмыкнул на выходе и послал еще пару эмотиконов Спрингеру. Тот не ответил, глядя преимущественно на негабаритного координатора, начальника и свет Праймасов, как предполагалось думать. Ну и ржу магистральную — как все начальники.  
 _Снова двинулись. Замерли. Ничего не понять, только шум усилился. Потом — боль, резкий удар под капот, и шипение «попробуй вырубиться, ржа!» - и снова удар, активация Искры снаружи, волна вибрации и сдвигов, мир наполняется грохотом — и тишиной. Системы включились, больше не угрожая потушить Искру, давая ему нормальный звук, нормальную надежду._  
\- Нет никакого «наплодятся», - Проул подошел совсем близко, глядя снизу вверх, и дверцы снова задрожали от напряжения, - Спрингер, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнял мои приказы.  
\- Действую по ситуации, - очень хотелось эти дверцы немного обмять. Проул наверняка это понимал и продолжал провоцировать. Даже ближе подошел — хотя куда уж ближе, - или десять дезактивов кибертронцев тебе больше нравятся?  
\- Я хочу обойтись без дезактивов, - в Проуле будто лампочка погасла. Отвернулся, опустил двецы, шипение сбросилось до обычного голоса с треском вокалайзера. И спина неполирована. И дверцы, и уровень топлива не очень. Шлак, тут же нет нормальных поставок.  
\- Я тоже, - Спрингер выудил куб, и поставил перед ним на стол, - пей. Дополнительные вычислительные мощности вырубаются первыми.  
\- У меня апгрейд, - Проул помахал рукой, но куб взял, снимая напряжения в комнате.  
Уже не координатор от Прайма и накосячивший начальник боевой группы. Ну хоть так.  
\- Питай проц, - Спрингер медленно, проверяя, положил ладонь ему между дверец. Проул даже не дернулся — наоборот, чуть посидев, потянулся назад, откидываясь на широкую ладонь. Как на спинку. И пил — быстро, жадными глотками. Нишлака на базе энергии мало...  
Молча, в тишине, Проул коротко сдвинул дверцы и опустил их характерным жестом. Коротко глянул, допивая и сворачивая мобильную оболочку, чуть приподнялся - и Спрингер не заставил себя просить вслух, не в этот клик. Разрядка всем нужна, даже координаторам Прайма, хоть какая-то. Вторая ладонь легла ему под обширный, роскошный, подсвеченный капот, и прямо сквозь Искру прошла... шлак, Проул даже не понял, что это было, судорожно выпрямившись. Спрингер подождал — и толчком вогнал еще одну последовательность низкочастотной вибрации под пластины, вызывая слабый, но очень внятный стон. И еще раз. И еще, пока Проул не прогнется вперед, обвисая на ладони целиком, и не засветится шевроном.  
Медленно, легко, бережно. Спрингер даже удивился, как быстро Проул поплыл — будто стержень выдернули. Через пару кликов такой легкой, почти ленивой стимуляции он застонал, по ногам потекло, и на шевроне засветились слабые разряды, наверняка покалывая удовольствем. Спрингер сел на достаточно прочный стол — кресло Проула под ним развалится, а стол ничего, как платформу монтировали, на станину — и осторожно втащил легкого колесного на колени — точнее, заставив оседлать бедро, чтобы на зеленую броню текло, а контактные пластинки касались... когда откроются. До этого было уже недалеко. Он убрал руку со спины, еще раз коротко погладив, и оставил только легкую вибрацию под капотом.  
\- Проул, - теперь он легонько потер шеврон, добиваясь,чтобы синие линзы засветились более внятно. Вспыхнули — и вспыхнула роскошная подсветка, восхитительно подсвечивающая их снизу, - ты точно этого хочешь?  
\- Ржа, а не заметно? - Проул с ворчанием потянулся за пальцами, желая, чтобы потирание продолжалось, и Спрингер не стал отказывать, вернув руку на шеврон, - тебе без этого непонятно?  
\- Мне нужна примерная карта. Я большой, - Спрингер улыбнулся, - и умею пользоваться оборудованием. Не хочу покалечить, если не рассчитаю.  
Проул как будто дернулся в сторону, но легкая волна вибрации под Искру тут же вышибла из него эти мысли. Легчайшая щекотка-дрожь, заставляющая просто плавиться от теплого кайфа.  
\- Да. Шлак, да, - Проул скинул ему карту мгновенным подключением, и даже это усилие потребовало от него собраться — а включенные усиленные мощности заставляли регистрировать удовольствие, неострое, но рассеянное, от кокпита до кончиков дверец, по брюшной броне, по шлему, а ведь это были только вибрации...  
\- У меня стыковочный модуль, - Спрингер улыбнулся, когда начальство дернуло от сладкого ужаса, от понимания. На что он согласился.  
Проул, выждав немного, потерся о бедро сам, и расщелкнулся, открывая разъемы и дубль-порты. Вставшие торчком пластинки тут же заземлило в Спрингера, и Проул снова застонал, клик за кликом сбрасывая начальственную шелуху, опасения, расчеты, переводя все дополнительные процессоры на обсчет совершенно другого рода — ощупать мощное оборудование, воздвигшееся перед ним, с восторгом заурчать, когда из нескольких контактных проводов начали формироваться две скрутки — на основной и резервный порт. Стоило ему отвлечься, как Спрингер снова вталкивал эту низкочастотную волну — сначала в кокпит, потом — в брюшную броню, снаружи разгоняя внутренние механизмы, а потом — прижав пальцы к блестящим замасленным пластинкам. Проул едва не сгорел, переходя на воющий стон — вентиляция едва справлялась.  
«Крестцовая зона активна?» - Спрингер по связи звучалв осхитительно тяжеловесно — или это все каналы связи перегрузило?  
«Р-работают... шлак, да. Работают... входное напряжение... смотри. Пережжешь», - Проул отзывался резкими рывками, связь то и дело разрывалась, потому что пальцы гладили эти самые крестцовые пластинки, открывая разъемы прямой стыковки, приласкивая их, чтоб сдвинулись плотные дополнительные заглушки, щекоча — пока Проул не заорал в первом поверхностном загрузе, который скрыл неудобства стремительной стыковки по всем разъемам и даже в джамперную скрутку. Шлак, Спрингер буквально нашпиговал его своими проводами, в один клик загнав так много, что Проулу пришлось шире разводить ноги: давление на шарниры стало почти болезненным. Клик передышки, ласкающие касания — по креплениям дверец, и ниже, по шву трансформации, и выше, по шейным магистралям — Проул немного остыл, и вздрогнул, теперь все ощущая. Вибрация едва не замкнула его изнутри — легкая, поданная прямо на... на крестцовые пластинки, прошивая всю зону стыковки.  
И снова, легкими толчками снаружи, искрами изнутри, топливным коннектом, все более мощным и прихотливым узором импульсного соединения, почти что напрямую связавшего нейросети острым, едва обсчитываемым кайфом. Что-то раскалибровалось, проул сел ниже — и вскрикнул, когда вся система снова дернулась в нем, едва не вышибая в ребут. Спрингер вел — медленно, то раскручивая его мотор на воющие обороты, то сбрасывая вхолостую, вливая топливо — не до красной зоны, дразня сенсоры, прошивая разрядами так, что начинали плавиться компенсаторные блоки, заставляя Проула корчиться под руками, на проводах, и отчаянно стонать. Касание к приоткрытым губам он сначала пропустил, потом подался вперед — не понимая, что...  
Касания повторялись — легкие и приятные, неожиданно острые на фоне электрической бури ниже, и когда проскакивали искры — Проул снова вздрагивал и стонал, то и дело сжимаясь в пассивных откатах — когда с компенсаторов просто срывался неконтролируемый обратный ток. Что-то очень нежное, очень странное в этих прикосновениях — губы к губам, фейсплейт к фейсплейту, потушенные линзы Спрингера совсем рядом, и не хочется, чтобы он их включал — а чуть позже Проул сам отрубил визуальный контроль, полностью отдаваясь коннекту.  
Еще Разряды ввинчивались все мощнее, резко запахло паленой проводкой, и Проул резко дернулся, сжался, откатывая почти сгорающими компенсаторами мощную волну за тот клик, пока перегретые системы отрубались, оставляя его в сжимающемся пространстве непереносимого острого удовольствия.

_..._  
....  
..... 

_В темноте было как-то очень страшно. Проул не понимал, почему, не понимал, где он, почему ничего не видит. Базу... разнесли? Блоки памяти сбоили, не давая ответа. Темно, и очень жарко... накрылось охлаждение? Завалило?_  
Внутренний шум перекрывал внешние, и Проул ничего не слышал.  
\- Вот ты где, - глубокий бас раздавался будто с другой звезды. Мелькнул белый яркий свет через иззубренный край пластины, которую кто-то снимал. Автобот? Десептикон? Проул не мог реагировать, только лежал, изо всех сил пытаясь сфокусировать оптику на смутных пятнах перед собой. Еще одна пластина, и слишком яркий свет, ничего не видно.  
\- Кап, он тут. Забираю и уходим, - голос, все не опознать. Но свой. Врекер, - ...шлак, что значит «брось тут»? Забираю.  
Уверенный ровный голос. Осторожный перехват под спину, и снова такой шум, что не понять нишлака, только грохот под шлемом. Больно. Очень.  
А потом — прохлада, заливающая системы, и чужой хладагент внутри, и восстановитель. И повязка на оптику, отсекающая яркий свет. Темнота.  
\- Лежи, - густой гулкий бас, будто волной вибрации крошащий боль и панические мысли, - выберемся.  
Пометка в наконец-то включившемся передатчике. Спрингер. 


End file.
